NOT QUITE DONE WITH YOU
by neyotubes
Summary: Detective Carter leaves to help her sister and encounters more than she bargained for. One stranger befriends her or at least tries to but then it gets complicated.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: none of the original characters from POI is owned by me. The other made up ones are just made up.

* * *

.

.

CHAPTER 1

~.

"Finch I think the machine may have been wrong about this one.

"Mr. Reese, as you know full well the machine is never wrong, I assure you that Detective Carter's number is correct, we just don't know when anything will happen, it's why we wait patiently."

"So while we are waiting, why doesn't the machine give us another number?"

"Because we have to solve this one first,"

"Well how about I put Fusco on the case while I focus on other things that way we can solve it a lot quicker?"

"No, you'll just have to learn to sit still; did you do what you were supposed to?"

"We got her phone cloned, as well as we have tapped her home phone, not to mention we have camera's on her except for her bedroom and bathroom something about their privacy you said."

"Mr. Reese why don't you go shoot- hoops or clean your toys,"

"Very good idea Finch," he said walking away.

~1:50am~

The telephone rang stridently in the calm night silence of Carter's small flat. She stirred restlessly in her sleep and then with a sudden rush of flash panic, sat up in bed, groping for the receiver in the darkness.

"Hel...lo." she said in a croaking voice.

There was a brief pause as she waited for the caller to speak. The luminous numbers on her digital clock glowed at ten to, two. Who could be ringing her at this hour? It was probably a wrong number and she should have let the answering machine get it, but against her better judgment and more out of habit being a cop she'd picked up on the fourth ring...it was probably work trying to reach her after she switched of her cell hoping to have a work free weekend to herself,

"Hello! Is that you Joss…?" came the sound of her sister's voice which startled her into immediate wakefulness even more. Mercedez Smyth would not be phoning at such an unearthly hour unless there was something wrong.

"Yes! What's the matter Dez…? Are you alright…?" she asked as she felt her fingers tighten on the receiver waiting for Mercedez to speak.

The brief seconds seem to lengthen into an eternity as a host of questions flooded into Carter's mind, past experience had thought her that Dez was sadly lacking in discernment and occasionally even common-sense even now and Dez was thirty-six and her senior by four years, Jocelyn had sometimes wished her mother had been wrong and they both wouldn't have accepted that she Jocelyn was the practical one, since she is the one who manages to extricate Dez from the many scrapes in which Dez's impulsive, headstrong behaviour had sometimes led her.

Knowing this Carter asked herself, what could Dez have gotten into now? The silence weighed heavily and Joss felt the cold fingers of premonition lightly touch the nape of her neck. Finally she reached out with her free hand and clear mind to switch on the bedside lamp. A pool of light surrounded the bed reflecting on her tousled black mane. Her now wide brown eyes contained a puzzled expression, she acknowledged as she looked at her reflection in the mirror opposite her bed. She bit her lower lip with even white teeth as impatience mounted within her.

"Nez you still there…?" She asked again, no longer willing to bear the apprehensive quiet of the telephone and her patience running thin like a race horse.

"Yes…yes, of course I'm alright….." Dez replied Jocelyn immediately picking up on the tremulous uncertainty which did little to reassure her Joss or to quell the rising tide of mingled curiosity and anxiety which gripped her.

"You don't sound alright…and- and why are you ringing me at this hour, if everything isn't alright?"

"Joss… Jo I need your help, I…oh, please don't be cross with me. I thought who else I could turn to but you were the only person I could think of who would care about me….who I could turn to for help."

The mute appeal in Dez's words met a responding chord within Jocelyn. The two girls had always been bound close by their striking similarity in their looks even though their characters bore no resemblance. Their mother had been one of a twin sister and the two girls had each inherited the fairness of the maternal side of their family even though they had different fathers; the likeness between the two of them was remarkable. Both orphaned to their mother by faith choices, their shared loss had helped to bind them in a strong sisterly link. For longer than she could remember, Jocelyn despite being the youngest had felt herself responsible for her older half sister.

"Why do you need my help? What's the matter?"

"Jo I can't tell you over the phone."

Jocelyn sighed, although by now she was accustomed to Dez's illogical approach to problems it was not easy to be patient when she had been so harshly dragged from a blissful state of well earned sleep. A mutinous expression lit for a moment on her mouth above the faintly obstinate chin but she made a deliberate attempt to quell the irritation which was the effect her sister so frequently aroused in her…

"If you can't tell me over the telephone Dez, I am wondering why you called me in the dead of the morning." She said remembering to control her voice carefully to not sound like she was fed up with her, silently deciding she would have to get a drink of sherry or something a little stronger to put her back to sleep after this weird conversation.

"You're cross with me…. I can tell…."

There sounded a small cry which could have been a sob Jocelyn tensed wide awake now all her attention was given to her sister…

"I'm not cross Dez, (yes she was irritated not really cross) but how can I help you if you won't tell me what's wrong?' Jocelyn demanded her cop tone sneaking in slowly as her impatience grew… she hated suspense and her sister was good at letting things reach that height.

"Listen I want you to catch the first flight and meet me out here Jo. Will you do that for me?"

There was an edge of desperation in her voice. The words sent wave after wave of shock flowing through Jocelyn...

"But where are you? You haven't even told me that…!" she could kick herself for allowing her resistance to become so weak in so few words.

"Switzerland…!"

"Switzerland…?" Jocelyn repeated amazement in her voice.

"Yes Switzerland, more like along the Swiss Italian border to a little village."

"Oh much clearer, Dez. What I am not clear about is what you're doing there? Last we talked you told me you were taking a few days holiday in Portugal with Nigel I think."

"Jo… Nigel and I broke up months now… and I know it's a long story I will tell you all about it once you get here…. Oh…! Do please come soon Jo-Jo. I need you." Dez pleaded… begged.

Jocelyn swallowed hard trying to marshal her emotions into a semblance of order. She did have vacation time and she didn't want to spend it bailing out Dez or even more importantly the wisdom of allowing Dez to believe she would drop everything after one phone call to chase about the globe on her Dez's merest whim was another matter altogether, and then there was Dez's tone, a note which Jocelyn could not put her finger on, it was the type of tone which could alert anyone's deeper instincts to help.

It was the type that exactly alerted her cop instincts to help, the type that exactly alerted her to go to Dez, despite all the shit she'd put them through, put her joss personally through even now.

"Jo-Jo…please will you come? Say you will?" the simple question dropped into silence between them, scattering Jocelyn's hurried attempts to decide what she should do.

"I suppose I could join you for a few days…" Jocelyn went on warningly,

"…But I'll have to ask Mom if she can look after Taylor, and you know mom, she is going to need details and I am going to have to tell her."

"Thank heavens- its fine tell her what you want, I know she really doesn't have much faith in me, I know I can't live up to her standards like you, buts its fine all I need is you Jo-Jo." The relief in Mercedez voice was unmistakable

"Dez, you know you mom wasn't the one that made you turn out the way you are, you made those choices on your own like I did mine and if she agrees it must only be for a few days I have a lot of work and a teenager to care for so I cannot be away for to long…. I promised my kid to take him on a vacation when I apply for vacation."

"Yes, ok just a few days Jo, that's all it will take, I swear."

"All what will take?" Jocelyn asked suspiciously.

"I've told you I'll explain when you arrive. How soon will you be able to leave New York?" Dez hurried on.

"As soon as I can get a flight Dez and where are you staying?"

"At the… 'Samos, in Kefalonia…. It's a hotel but looks like a village situated at a narrow crescent of sand at the foot of a lush rolling wooded hills."

"Okay I will call…."

"No! No! Don't I'm out a lot you won't get me, just come; don't leave any messages, just come to me Jo please… as soon as you can please. When you get here I will call for you,"

Even as Jocelyn opened her mouth to speak a bewildered frown drawing her browns together she heard the gentle click of the receiver being replaced, dial tone was all she heard next. She could not understand Mercedez secrecy or the unfamiliar note which sounded in her voice. A frightened note, Jocelyn felt a shiver of echoing fear stir within her, the same kind she'd experienced every time Dez called when she was in trouble. There had been a deliberate evasion on Dez's part when she had mentioned she would call her, but why? The question beat insistently at Carter. Dawn would soon streaked the sky with pearly light before Jocelyn fell into yet another one of those restless daze.

Her dreams were all about Dez, they were all very troubling. Jocelyn dragged herself from the troubled sleep, feeling totally not refreshed by it after her long day yesterday. Her eyes felt hot and they were stinging and she was already aware of the threatening headache looming around. For a few seconds she sought to pull herself together. She then wondered if she had dreamed about Dez's call with her desperate cry for help. As full consciousness returned, she already knew it did take place it wasn't a dream. She also knew she had to make arrangements for her impending trip to the Swiss borderline as soon as possible and for her son to stay with her mother for the duration of her absence.

All her instincts told her that Inez would not have phoned her in at that ungodly hour unless each minute counted. There was a lot to be done and not wasting any more time Jocelyn got up and shuffled to the shower. She took a cold bath despite wanting it to be hot she needed to wake up fully she had a lot of work to do today a couple case files to handle and she had to be at her best, a cup of coffee would not wake her fully, maybe after her fourth coffee she would wake but the cold shower had definitely halfway done the job.

Sometimes it felt like she was working two jobs one as a detective and the other as hired help, in the role of a mother, her sister's keeper, Taylor's maid, no matter how many times she told that boy to clean up after himself, he was 16 for crying out loud, he needed to take some initiative when it came to the household chores his chores and yet she couldn't punish him when he didn't give a damn.

She dressed in a navy blue pants suit this would carry her through the next couple hours, of typing reports and following up on witness interviews and then she'd make a visit to a travel agency on her lunch break to book an immediate flight, after which she would have to return to work, talk to her commander, giving him the shortest of notice, Lionel was sure to blow a fuse, then again he was too damn lazy anyways, so it would be good to let his lazy ass do some damn work for a change. All in all she was due her vacation… thirteen months of vacation to be exact because she hadn't taken any in the last couple years.

Mentally she ran through the list of arrangements though she could still feel the vague sense of apprehension gripping her. Her plans throughout the day went smoothly and she took this as a sign that she was meant to help Dez as she asked. In the twelve years she has been an officer she had only taken a couple days off from work and it wasn't even for herself, it had been to help her mother, help her son and even Dez, so she shouldn't feel guilty about applying for some of that time owed to her.

Once she had returned she sat in the commander's office and explained her situation and she was immediately given leave with a huge sigh of relief from her boss. She felt disappointed that her boss was happy to see her take time off she shouldn't feel so but…her son and her work was her life thus far that nothing else mattered. Notice she didn't even mention her own personal life.

Oh well her flight was due for the day after so maybe or anything could happen.

Within a few hours she would be on her way to join Dez and in spite of her previous doubts, Jocelyn felt the more pleasurable tremors of anticipation now beginning to replace the earlier sense of uncertainty. It would be nice to have a few days in the Swiss. There was probably no place in the whole world which would seem such a far remover from the material problems of day to day living… and the more Jocelyn reflected on that surprise call from Dez this morning the more she was inclined to consider it in the light of a prank…. A ploy to lure her… Jocelyn Carter… out to meet her sister for a few days of relaxation.

She smiled to herself ruefully. She had clearly let herself be used as a pawn by Dez and not for the first time! Meanwhile she must concentrate on packing a few garments and closing up her flat while she took a well earned break in the end, she thought. There was little time for rumination. There would be much to occupy her attention and after the near sleepless early morning she had endured, she was eager to get an early night so that she might be refreshed for her trip to her mother and her soon to be exciting journey for one never know when they could meet … with some fun.

As soon as she reached home Carter spread the Thai on the table and called Taylor to dinner, where she explained her sudden trip out of town, he also like her boss was glad to see her leave and this also made her feel like she had been stifling them with her presence, after dinner she showered and pulled on her negligee set her alarm and fell onto her pillows instantly rushed into a deep slumber. Untroubled by any more dreams.

So untroubled was her slumber that she had no idea how long the phone had been ringing when it finally disturbed her. Bemused with sleep she reached out a hand and took the receiver, she would finally give Dez a piece of her mind for this inconsideration, of continuing to disrupt her sleep, she silently resolved, still struggling to gather her senses together.

~~1:45am~~

"Hell…oo…" she said voice scratchy, and bleary with sleep. "…What do you want Dez? Why can't you ring at a more conventional hour?" she said pulling the phone under the sheet with her.

But the male voice that travelled through the wire to her ear didn't belong to Mercedez. The shock at this awoke her of all sleep that still lingered. She was in full consciences, each nerve in her body alert to this unknown caller and the reason for the call.

"Miss Carter…? Is this Jocelyn Carter…?"

The pleasant, courteous but accented voice asked

"Who wants to know?"

"A friend of Mercedez…."

"What do you want, why are you calling me? Is something wrong with Dez…?" her cop instinct on full alert prodded her to ask.

"No…! Miss Carter I am just a friend of Dez, I believe she has phoned you?"

"Yes but why is it any of your business?" Jocelyn asked the hairs on the back of her nape move slightly, there was a sense of warning which she could not explain and her instinct was rarely ever wrong.

"She asked you to come here to Swiss Italy, is that correct…?"

"Yes, but that's so I …." In voluntarily Jocelyn clamped her lips on the words she would have spoken. She would not make the mistake of telling this unknown caller that within a couple hours she would be on her way there.

"Miss Carter, Dez wanted me to call you and tell you there is no need to come out now. She's accepted an invitation to join some friends for a while at one of the villas.'

"I see ….but…" Carter hesitated. "Why haven't she called me herself? Before you answer that what is your name?"

"Miss Carter, you do not know me Dez will not have ever mentioned me so my name won't and doesn't really matter." He said sounding bored and weary. It was as if her questions were too trivial, to bother with an answer.

"And you expect me to believe you are a friend of Dez?"

"Just don't come out here Miss Carter… You will be wasting your time.

"But I can go and stay somewhere near Dez, if you would give me the name and address of the villa, Mr. whoever you are. I cannot believe anything you say when only last night she was anxious for me to come out talking about how wonderful it would be to see me again. I can't understand why she would have changed her mind so quickly and ask a complete stranger to call me."

"Never mind where she has gone, just don't come out here looking for her." The man's voice had hardened and his accent wasn't so heavy anymore. His voice was definitely less friendly now.

"Look fool, don't be threatening me…."

"I am warning you, you stupid gurl, don't come out here it could be worse for you."

"GURRRLLL… look Mr. Asssshole," she hissed aloud before toning it down…

"I am no gurl, I'm a grown woman and don't ever call me stupid, and the only person its gonna be worse for is you if I ever find out who the fuck you are, calling me at 2 in the mother fucking morning, disturbing my fucking peace, I promise you I will find out who you are, you…" Before Carter could respond the click of the line sounded in her ear she felt both bewildered and she faced it squarely… frightened.

There was however an element she did not understand in this mysterious call threat, warning whatever from a total stranger and the most puzzling feature about this whole affair she could have sworn she heard a woman's soft voice and the sound of laughter in the background just before Mr. Mysterio hanged up on her. Why did Carter believe that the woman was Dez? Why would she play such a childish trick? Jocelyn was certain of only one thing she was more determined than ever to travel to Swiss Italy in a day and some hours to come.

~~ 2:00am~~

"So…?" the other gentleman drawled with a knowing smirk.

"Wipe that stupid smirk of your face, because things are about to get out of hand, I tried warning Miss Carter, but then she started screeching in my ears and thankfully it was over the phone and not in person, or she might have very well ripped me a new one."

"Are you admitting that a woman got you a little nervous Finch?"

"Not at all, but it just begs the question?"

"What question?"

"Nothing important that concerns you."

"So what now Harold…?"

"Well I can cancel her ticket, drop a new case in her lap, threaten her mother and son, but I don't think it will stop her from going to the Swiss,"

"Then don't stop her,"

"I certainly should let her, but then an innocent and honourable police officer will have been killed and no one will care."

"Do you care Finch?"

"It doesn't matter how I feel, I can't let my personal feelings get in the way, despite it all Miss Carter, fleeting sense of loyalty to her sister is about to get her in trouble, trouble she won't see coming, trouble I can't see in this haystack,"

"Well then I guess you're going to have to make new friends there fast if you want to save her, because I really don't have the time to babysit stubborn women who can't take a hint."

"Unfortunately it would be best I do for Miss Carter's, stubborn own good and detective Fusco's benefit as well."

"Now don't say it like that Finch, admit it, you like her a little bit, she's almost a female version of myself."

"I'll admit no such thing, further more I hope I can get someone at short notice to only shadow her from afar, because if she catches him I don't know what she'll do but I can safely assume it won't be pretty."

"And I'll need to wire the funds to an account and also have all the necessary papers ready for the cover."

"I'll call Fusco… and-finch make sure that you have a few of your people around to assist your friend whoever he is."

"Already on it-" He said grumbling further.

* * *

Please remember to leave some feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF POI STUFF. STORY IS MADE UP. HAVING FUN WITH THE BORROWED CHARACTERS.**

* * *

CHAPTER 2 

* * *

Jocelyn took her economy class seat near the window. The anxiety within her to be on her way had increased the sense of restlessness within her till it had the impetus of a driving force. Again and again she played the call from the stranger in her head and it filled her heart with a strange fear she was unwilling to put into words. She was impatient to be on her way to Switzerland.

Preoccupied by her anxiety for her sister's safety she paid little attention to the tall man who took the seat beside her. It was not until he retrieved the paperback from the floor where it had fallen unobserved by her that she turned to look at him. She felt almost startled by the sharply perceptive eyes which gazed levelly back into her own.

The strong features accented by the scar running from his hairline to his cheek could not come into a category of handsome, but there was an attractive quality beginning seemingly from his neatly groomed eyebrows the firm line of his mouth and lips and sharp straight pointy nose above the strong point chin covered by his neatly groomed facial hair coming full circle highlighting his lips even more... He also had the appearance of leading an outdoor life if Jocelyn were to judge by his tanned skin and the fine lines around his eyes which usually signified a yachtsman. His facial hair was a darker tan than the crop of thick lush hair which was a tan blonde almost like highlights added to the hair and an unruly lock fell over an intelligent brow. He pushed it back with a casual gesture as if it was an annoyance he was well accustomed to.

"Are you fond of his work?" he asked staring at her but talking about the cover of the magazine he had retrieved.

"Yes… most of it anyway." She said finally thanking him with a smile.

"I have a friend who's also an ardent fan." He responded.

"Smart friend…" she replied flippantly

"Time to fasten our seatbelts," he said settling back to

Jocelyn did the same and inhaled deeply as she could smell his subtle yet spicy cologne on his clothes and body thus she started to throw glances at him from the corner of her eyes noting the excellent cut of the grey suit which he wore with casual elegance on his slender frame, he certainly looked like he went to the gym. She also noticed he had a briefcase on his lap perhaps he was a business man.

She felt the thrust of the plane's engine as it burst into life and briefly her pulse raced with sudden excitement. She looked out the window as the plane started to move. She was on her way finally. Only a couple hours and she would be in the Swiss isle. She breathed a silent prayer; surely Mercedez would have left a note or something for her at the hotel village, where she had been staying.

Airborne now she unfastened her seatbelt and glanced down at the fields below, the rivers ran like a silver ribbon winding and twisting through the green, brown and odd colourful buildings that made for beautiful scenery of New York City way up high.

"Is Italy your destination or are you going beyond there?" her stranger companion asked his slight accent, possibly Australian, interrupting her short reverie.

"I am going to Switzerland."

He smiled.

"Now that I know it's a holiday that's taking you to Switzerland…."

"Why should you assume that?" she asked cutting in rudely.

"Because Swiss is the holiday's paradise….."

"Perhaps… but I suppose one may have other, less obvious reasons for a visit there." Jocelyn said as he latched on to the note of asperity contained in her voice. Even though it was out of habit, being a cop for so long and so on, she did the interrogating not the other way around.

She may find him slightly attractive, but she certainly resented her strange companion's interest in her trip. She wished then that he would open his briefcase and get on with his affairs, while she pretended to sleep. She wanted… no needed to sort out her thoughts and the peculiar events of the last two days.

"I am sorry please let me introduce myself." He said interrupting her yet again…

"The names John Thorpe," He said with a grin while watching her, not forgetting to eye her thoroughly, expectantly, clearly sure that she would finish the introductions with her own name.

Jocelyn sighed, she felt now she had no alternative, she could give him a wrong name but what was the point?

"How do you do … the names De- Jocelyn- Jocelyn Carter..." She answered her almost slip of words forgotten as he grinned at her return tactics. She was done with the chit chat so she purposefully took up her paperback and started to read it, hoping he would take the hint.

"Jocelyn Carter…."

He repeated thoughtfully like he was testing her name on his tongue as though in recognition of her name…..

"Now that name has a familiar ring about it, have I read it or seen it somewhere in the news headlines- I am sure I read your name in the papers, you were involved with that um- smuggling ring bust up back in February, I think you saved a couple kids life as well?"

This surprised Jocelyn that he knew of her work…..

"You must be very observant?"...

She said with surprise and she admitted it to herself she was flattered.

Modesty has always over ridden any conceit she might have experienced in her work. Not only was she super critical of her own abilities, one would say she was more aware of her failures than success.

"So it's a holiday is it?" he asked again

How persistent he was with his suppositions and questions. The earlier irritation immediately returned again instantly quelling the unaccustomed, gratification brought on seconds ago by his recognition of her heroics.

"Why so interested in my plans…Mr. Thorpe? No offense intended but why should it matter to you whether I am going on a holiday or not?"

"Please…call me john." His voice smooth with confidence and yet playful with a casual smile on his lips,

Jocelyn rolled her eyes.

"I am sorry to seem as if I am prying into your affairs…. However my curiosity is spurred by the fact that I am traveling down to swiss-italia myself as early as tomorrow depending on how fast I can complete my business in Italy and I would love the chance to take you out."

"So you are planning an escape from routine?" Jocelyn asked countering his curiosity with an equal display of interest in his reasons for flying to Swiss other than business.

"Would you be so kind as to explain what you mean?"

"Well for starters the suit and briefcase looks to business like for you to spare a moment to even take a day's holiday."

"Ah! Well I do intend to combine business and pleasure, and suits are my preferred choice of wear," He smiled charmingly showing her his pearly whites, it was then she noticed the gold splice in his teeth. However she was interested in his manner…. urbane, almost deferential….

"I wondered if you would tell me where you plan to stay then maybe…." He hesitated "…then maybe I could give you a call and take you out for a meal."

'That's very nice of you Mr. Thorpe but…"

"No formality please…" he cut in "…I do hope we're going to be friends and surnames are so formal, aren't they?" again he gave her that swift smile and self deprecating expression.

'Very well john," Jocelyn said aware of the irritation in her tone. She had no time to spare for strangers at the present moment.

The thought and person most paramount in her mind was Mercedez and the strange circumstances which brought about this sudden trip…

'As I was saying…. To be honest I am not certain of where I will be staying in Swiss.'

"You mean you have not made a booking?"

'No…."

"Then let's hope you'll be lucky enough to obtain a cancellation for I am afraid you have underestimated the popularity of the Swiss. Your holiday needed a little more organization than you've evidently given this one."

"It's not altogether a holiday… I'm meeting my sister, her being the reason for me taking this immediate trip I am sure she has made arrangements for me."

"I hope she has made arrangements for your accommodation." He said smoothly the concern he had expressed now receding from his features.

'Yes I… I hope so." Jocelyn's hesitation showed and John Thorpe cast her, a swift glance although he made no comment.

"Where is she staying?"

"A village on the narrow sand shore. Do you know it?" she went on

"Yes, not exactly a village but gives that look of a village, the way the hotel is built overlooking the ocean. Quite small but the standards are excellent. You should be well catered for during your stay."

"Good!"

Jocelyn commented automatically for a moment she was almost tempted to confide in this stranger. There was an air of competence about him which might bolster her, own swiftly decreasing confidence in the wisdom of traveling to another country on what might prove to be a wild goose chase. She resisted the temptation she was perfectly capable of making her own decisions without listening to the advice of those who knew nothing of the situation, wasn't she?" she was not normally a person lacking in resolution. Exasperated with herself she returned her attention to her book, pretending to read but the words were merely black on white. She did not wish to continue their enforced confidences and hoped that her fellow traveler would take the hint and leave her in silence to concentrate on her thought. But that wasn't the case…

~/

"This is your first visit to the Swiss of Italy then?" he asked not easily put off.

Jocelyn stifled a weary sigh…..

"I've been to Switzerland before but never traveled this far to the Swiss Italian border." She answered

'Then you are in for a completely delightful experience… you'll lose your heart to it I can assure you… I have from the moment I first came here"

Jocelyn laughed…. "Have you lost your heart to it now?'

"Yes and not before today…"

"Oh... Well I keep a much tighter rein on my heart than that." She quipped amused before turning back to her book.

"Well not yet but, one look is all it takes and as they say beauty and love is in the eyes of the beholder. But I will bear what you say in mind as a warning… though it will be only a matter of time before you to fall… in love," He said lightly

Jocelyn shot him a swift glance but john's face was bland, impassive. She decided he said that facetiously in order to provoke her. She wasn't amused. And she also resented the manner in which he had assumed they would meet again. She wasn't in the habit of picking up strangers and becoming instant friends, though she tried and could get or comprehend why an attractive guy like John Thorpe should be so ready to presume more when all she was doing was displaying common courtesy.…

"I am not naïve as you think." She said her tone imitating his light, flippant one.

She wished now this flight was over, but with a peek at her watch she had another eight and half hours to go which would mean she would have to endure this frivolous chatter just that long. Annoyance flooded her in waves. The urge to get to Dez filled Jocelyn to the exclusion of all else. She scarcely tasted the meal on board. The solitude to monopolize her attention shown by John Thorpe was an added source of irritation, as he continued to make conversation; she continued to be polite by ignoring him somewhat. And yet he still chatted away. Closing her eyes she hoped there would be no delays as she wanted to make a quick exit from this stranger who seemed to have appointed himself her friend. Did she look in need of a friend?

She dozed of finally and woke when he touched her hand squeezing her hand briefly before announcing the plane was about to land and she needed to fasten her seat belt. She breathed at last the seemingly unending flight was nearly over. She smiled and John took that probably as encouragement as he once again reached over and secured her seatbelt, before then asking if she was nervous about landing…. He was close enough to her to see the pulse at her throat quicken in time with her accelerated heart beat. The desired effect he hoped to achieve was achieved he could tell.

Whatever joss was thinking she snapped out of it as she answered… "Of course not_" with a fake smile… the inkling feeling warned her if she had admitted to the tiniest bit of nerve he would have held her hand longer and she would have fallen under his spell, hopefully he hadn't heard her heart thundering like she could hear in her ear currently. Soon the plane landed and they filed out to the airport, she made her escape smiling to herself that it was swift and efficient. He possibly couldn't have seen her leave.

She hoped the bus journey would be equally speedy. She leaned back in her seat as she closed her eyes… moments later she felt the presence of someone sit down beside her… she opened her eyes and for a moment they stared into each others eyes

"You…!" she said breaking the spell

"Yes! Thought you could lose me aye'…. ?" he asked with a smile their faces mere inches away from each other that if he wanted to kiss her he could kiss her and probably incur her wrath or it would be worth the wait…

She looked at her watch another 20 minutes and their destination would be in sight, he really was just making idle chat so she felt the need to be more kindly disposed towards him, responding and laughing to his lithe chatter, interposing one or two harmless queries herself. While they waited for their luggage, Jocelyn prepared herself to fend of any future suggestions of a meeting which John might proffer.

She wanted to leave herself unfettered by any future arrangements. But she needn't have bothered because to her surprise and secretly her inner chagrin he made no reference to any further meetings. Apparently her lack of encouragement had met with more success than she had believed, she told herself, feeling a flicker of amusement. In fact and this struck her with tangible force… John Thorpe seemed eager now to be about his own business, there was a potent lack of interest in her Jocelyn's immediate plans now that they had set foot in Zurich. He was given his suitcase first and after signaling for a taxi… It was almost curiosity that he took her hand in his...

"It's been really nice traveling out here with you Ms Carter. Thanks for the chat or rather you listened. I hope you have a wonderful holiday with Mercedez in Kef… and I will be thinking of you very much." He said

It was only as he stepped inside the waiting taxi that Jocelyn wondered how he knew her sister's name was Mercedez, and she was most positive that she did not mention it. Icy fingers touched her with a thrill akin to fear her companion's persistence in his line of questions. Had he perhaps had some ulterior motive she had not suspected? And why had he appeared to lose interest in her as soon as they had arrived? The questions that rose in her mind were unceasing not even the picturesque views of lakes and waterfalls, tumbling down from craggy mountains or houses shaped like cuckoo clocks. Not even the people washing their duvets and bedding hanging from the windows to freshen in the champagne –like purity of the air. Snow capped mountains like pictures on a chocolate box she admired them all with only half the attention.

The nearer she got to her destination the greater became the tension within her as she remembered the call that warned her not to seek her sister out. The mysterious caller that didn't frighten her, what did perturb her was that something might have happened to Mercedez. Perhaps she had become involve with some unsavory character or characters? Recalling one or two of the many incidents in her sister's life Jocelyn felt she would not be surprised if her sister's indiscretion had led her into a situation which had become difficult and she couldn't handle it alone.

The time seemed to crawl slowly despite several distractions and her unruly thoughts. She would soon meet up with mercy and when she heard the reason for Mercy's urgent summon she was sure she would laugh at her present fears. Fears she did not put into her words not even to herself. Subtly the scenery had changed now; the harsh snowy mountain ranges had given way to softer outlines. They sloped more gently upwards to the summit with verdant greenness, dotted here and there with patches of various white, blue, and red wild flowers. The quality of light it self seemed to have changed too.

There was mellow warmth in the sunlight and it cast a luminous golden halo on all it touched, Bellinzona now. However she believed there was a natural explanation for his familiarity with her sister's name. Then perhaps that which she should have done from the very beginning would not be a mystery. She should have listened to the stranger and never set out on this journey maybe her sister had obeyed an impulsive whim in phoning her before she changed her mind and went off with some other friends.

For the first time Jocelyn began to regret her impulse to come here. But in the end if she did not meet Mercedez what did it matter after all? Kefalonia would still offer a pleasant resort in which to vacation and perhaps get laid. At last she had arrived at the Hill station standing hastily to her feet she collected her luggage from the rack and exited the tram platform. Upon further enquiries she was told she had to hire a taxi to take her to the village over the hills. While waiting on a taxi Jocelyn really began to take in her surroundings. She wore an expression of wonder in her eyes. Perched high on the hill, the view before her over the panoply of sloping, tiled roofs and pale white washed walls, trees verdant and burgeoning, spoke of the semi tropical climate in which they flourished and the mauve bougainvillea cascaded over a nearby wall.

Tiny lizards basked in the sun, darting when disturbed by the presence of those who drew to close for comfort. Jocelyn felt as if a magic spell hung over the entire atmosphere of the town. She felt herself falling under its hypnotic charm. The lake that separated from the sea was blue as the cerulean blue sky, dotted along the harbor shore line was a host of small, colored craft, shimmering and darting across the tranquil surface. She could see the line of the funicular winding its smoky way upwards to the summit 'San Solvatone' and resolved she would ascended the mountain if she had sufficient time during her sojourn here in paradise. With a view like this to wake up to it would be very worthwhile.

The door keeper made his way from the sliding doors of the main area, smiling welcomingly as he greeted her politely ….

"Buongiorno signorina e benvenuti alla Samoa contro di Cefalonia ….!" He said taking her luggage and leading the way into the hotel. She followed him to the reception desk, eager to find out now if Mercedez had left any forwarding address or not. She refused to herself even the strange disquiet which filled her, concentrating on the immediate task ahead which was of course to book her-self into this charming village hotel for a few days. She thanked the door man and waited.

She refused to allow herself to speculate on John Thorpe's pessimistic fears that she might have more difficulty than she had anticipated in obtaining accommodation in this busy holiday resort at this time of the year. It was the ending of winter and the beginning of spring you'd feel the cold when the mountain wind blew down. If not she'd have to find somewhere. She waited patiently as the receptionist was speaking on the phone. He signaled he would be with her shortly with a nod as if to assure her of his prompt attention.

Jocelyn took advantage of the wait to sum up the entrance lobby of the pleasant resort. It was furnished comfortably, low table and masses of flowers set in niches against the pine panel work of the walls. A couple sat in a windowed recessed. The woman seemed like she secretly wanted to be outdoors on this glorious day, at this present hour in the morning it was quiet. She thought a lot of the guests must be out. Her next chain of thoughts was interrupted by the softly spoken greeting of the receptionist. The telephone rang again before she could speak; he shrugged slightly with a murmur of 'le mie scuse,' she figured he was apologizing.

He offered her another apology in English for keeping her so long she was relieved that he spoke English most of all and she wasn't really bothered about his apology she just wanted to know if Dez left anything for her.

"Excuse me can you tell me if a Miss. Smyth is still booked in here?" she smiled a nervous smile

"Miss Smyth…." A puzzled frown drew his dark brows together as he repeated the name. He typed the name and she heard a beep.

"Miss Smyth… I am sorry but there's no one here by that name. I do not recognize it either and I know most of the guests by name here madam."

A, coldness gripped Jocelyn in spite of the warmth of the day.

"Madam… perhaps she goes by another name?"

"No…!"

"Is she supposed to be aurriving here perhaps?"

"I don't know exactly but she phoned me from this hotel two days ago."

Jocelyn's heart sank as the receptionist closed of his search and the file he was looking through and moved towards her a regretful expression in his eyes.

"I'm truly sorry signorina but there is nobody by that name staying here at present."

"But I must find her." She said tensely as the receptionist earlier concerns had given way to a vague air of disinterest and boredom. She hated that look.

Jocelyn had the impression that the handsome, pretty man was wondering if she 'Jocelyn' was a crank to be treated with patient tolerance. He must meet many eccentrics in his place behind the hated desk. Jocelyn wondered how she could convince him of her own genuine puzzled sense of bewilderment. Flashing her badge would be a good place to start, but then it would be for naught as she had absolutely no jurisdiction here, her badge was pretty much useless. So it's like he said she must have used an assumed name, thought Jocelyn finally.

Have you seen any of your guests who resemble me in anyway? No matter what the name…?"

The receptionist was by now clearly convinced she was out of her wits and merely shook his head, glancing at the telephone as if willing it to ring and release him from this unwelcome inquisition. Jocelyn intercepted the expression and felt her voice begin to rise in angry self defense.

"I assure you I am perfectly sane." She snapped coldly "and my sister phoned me from this here hotel and I am determined to find her."

"Do you think she play a joke on you- yes?" he inquired his manner now slightly more placatory as if Jocelyn's obvious annoyance had convinced him of her sincerity

"No! " But she could not be certain. Mercedez had always been unpredictable.

"There is no single lady staying here at present. Just a single gentleman and the rest are couples. Perhaps you should visit the 'Questura', the police station then signorina."

I am the police fool, she thought before replying "Yes perhaps but meanwhile…" She said holding her breath for a minute, "do you have a single vacant room that I could have? I had believed my sister would have made a reservation for me, so I didn't bother."

He smiled …. "You are very lucky miss; the last telephone call was a cancellation. It is the only vacancy we have now. It's not a big room and you can have it for 50 euro a night, in US currency it would be $64. Would you like to register and take it?"

Once in her room, suitcase thrown on the bed almost unpacked, Jocelyn breathed deeply and stepped out onto the balcony, which overlooked the ocean side of the resort. The water was a hive of activities and along the wide encircling promenade, tourists and kefalonian's alike strolled, enjoying the breeze which gently stirred through the budding branches of the magnolia and chestnut trees. The cool shade they offered was inviting on this warm day and even from this distance Jocelyn could see the enormous creamy white magnolia blossoms like Chinese lanterns in the greenery.

She could hear the strains of a Neapolitan love song, carrying across the water from one of the small passenger boats and whether it was a trap for romantic tourists or not, she felt her heart stir to it. It was a village of music and laughter a town for lovers and sweethearts to share in an interlude from the cares of the real world. In Jocelyn's case it seemed the very unreality of the place served only to stress the nightmare quality of this time. She still did not believe that Dez had not been registered here. Why would Mercedez lie to her? Why ask her to fly out here to meet her here if she wasn't here ever? Her cop instincts had taken over in full force drowning out the beauty of her surroundings as her mind worked over time to get to the bottom of the mystery of Mercedez Smyth disappearance.

Still the day had plenty to go and though she felt tired she couldn't sleep a wink. Her mind was filled with the many enquiries she would have to make. First though she'd shower to get rid of the sticky feeling that clung to her. Slipping into a cream silk sundress, Jocelyn made a mental resolution not to allow her-self to be daunted by the news that Dez had never been here. Perhaps it is as she said she would call her -herself. Jocelyn felt a load lifted of her shoulder as she had thought of this. She even found herself humming as she brushed her hair with swift strokes.

This town village was enough to make anybody sing. Suddenly Jocelyn new she was not only mystified she felt frightened she had absolutely no power here should anything arise. She could not explain why. She was aware only that her blood had tuned to ice. It seemed she was caught in a web of events which…..

"Rinnnnnnggggggg" she placed her hand over her chest as she was startled by the sudden intrusive noise.

The telephone was ringing she registered, as she came to from the labyrinth of her own thoughts. Her heart lifted in sudden hope, her face was alit with pleasure and welcome relief as she reached over to the bedside table to answer the phone.

"Ciao…" She said briefly remembering to study up on some of the greetings.

"Signorina there is a call for you… one moment please." … came, the receptionist reply.

All Jocelyn's attention was on this call as her heart beat faster in anticipation. Thank goodness she was sure everything would be cleared up. Who else would be calling her but Mercedez?

* * *

**I hope everyone's uncertainty was settled and that we may proceed ahead.**

**Again don't forget to leave some feedback. **


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you (Stella, Raven and Made in Thina (cool name by the way) and Guest of ch2 for reviewing,) its encouraging and appreciated truly. (y SB aún podría tener razón en esto, gracias aún por dejarme modificar las cosas un poco. viaje seguro donde quiera que esté hoy amigo.)

.

* * *

But with the spoken greeting of her caller, Jocelyn felt her hopes dashed to the ground, of course that voice belonged to 'John Thorpe.' She had forgotten about him in the stress of the recent revelations which had come to light since she had left him in Zurich.

"Ciao Jocelyn-"

"Yes Mr. Thorpe?" she replied steely

"Please call me John this Mr is so formal and I thought we got acquainted with each other aye."

"Did you want something if not I am waiting on a very important call." She had no time to be nice, further more how did, he know….

"Right so I was wondering if you had got a room, it's why I called, now that I know you have, is everything to your satisfaction?" his voice cool, assured.

"Yes it is thank you for asking." She replied a little more subtlety

"Good…"

"Well I was actually lucky that someone cancelled last minute." She didn't know why she volunteered that information.

"You must have a guardian angel watching out for you then." He said easily

"So have you seen your sister? How is she? Is she happy to see you?"

"Uh…um N-No…!" Jocelyn hesitated as she thought about whether she should tell him she had only hit a brick wall. No. discretion was best.

"She …she is not here at the moment." She said after a brief pause. So far all she had done was be rude and impolite and he had been the opposite maybe he would be her only… like… friend here and if she was smart she would change her attitude towards him, because you never know when you might need to call on someone.

"Oh you mean she stepped out for the time being and you haven't seen her yet?"

The question came sharply

"No… I mean she is just not here ok. She is not here at all."

"You've missed her then?"

"No! She's left…"

"Did she not leave you a forwarding address or number to call her at?"

Jocelyn sighed … this guy was nosy. Yet there was this weird trusting vibe that she could perhaps trust him. She sighed again, she might as well tell him, all that had transpired so far, he sounded like he wanted to help. In truth his persistence was remarkable.

"No what I am saying is the hotel has no record that she has ever been here at all."

"Then you must have been mistaken in the name of the hotel." He said flatly.

"Oh gosh, not you too….." She said exasperated.

"I am sorry…. you don't believe you have made a mistake." He asked more gently

"No… look she told me the 'Samoa Resort' I asked if there was another and there isn't this is the right place."

"Jocelyn you sound worried, you're worried aren't you." he asked with a surprised huskiness that made her reconsider her answer.

"Wouldn't you be in these given circumstances?" she asked with a snip she hated the feeling he was having on her tugging at her senses with this much concern.

"Why would you feel the need to worry about me you don't know me, so you don't and shouldn't feel the need to worry about me?"

"Nothing to it, its just you seem to have a knack for impulsive behavior which can land you in trouble."

"What? What are you talking about?'

"I find it astonishing that you come out here to Switzerland on the first flight available just because your sister rings you and tells you to come." He said simply, which led to a waiting period… the silence becoming almost tangible.

She said at last …

"Then you underestimate my affection for my sister, which of course would scarcely be surprising as I said earlier you don't know me one iota." She said in a honeyed tone which did not reflect the sharp threat of anger which pierced through her.

"A pity though isn't it as it seems not to be returned by her." he said backhandly.

"What do you mean by that now…Mr knows it all?"

"I am saying she has no qualms about bringing you on a wild goose chase, hence you need not wonder why they call it a 'wild goose chase'?" he added speculatively as an afterthought.

"No one calls it any such thing Mr Thorpe and it's just a saying it does not apply to my situation as I am not on some wild goose chase, my sister lyn asked me to come here and I believe she is here."

She retaliated sharply.

"She called me because she needs me. I intend on staying here and finding out why."

"I thought your sister name was Mercedez." He said as she mentioned lyn as her sister's name.

"Again how do you know I have a sister name Mercedez I have never mentioned it to you and I am certain you mentioned her name first on our ride down together."

"Did I know it…?"

He countered his manner easy and unruffled.

"Are you sure you didn't tell me? I really don't remember…"

"Mr Thorpe I don't know how you know my sister's name but I don't think you are who you say you are, if you know my sister and know the purpose to why I am here and I suspect you do because you are asking me questions like I am being interrogated it only serves to tell me you are no business man, but maybe a Federal agent or CIA, or something undercover, but you know more and if you are going to lie to me then I suggest we end this conversation."

"Paranoia I see… Jocelyn I assure you I am no such thing, I am a business man and from what you have told me I only responded accordingly in my opinion, I admit I am intrigued by detective stories, and sometimes I can go overboard. I am sorry for prying into your personal affairs and making more out of it, but you should be concerned as you are alone in a foreign country you know nothing about, and I know 6 different languages which is five more than you know, however I know a lot about Kef so lets just agree to disagree that this is just me simply offering my services to you be it as a tour guide or as a friend, I feel like we're friends already Jocelyn."

"Compelling argument Mr. Thorpe but I don't believe a word of what you say, this conversation is over."

She said hanging up the phone.

The phone rang again and she thought it might be Mercedez for sure this time, but it wasn't…

"Jocelyn please- don't hang up again, or I might be tempted to be there in person to prove to you that I am an ordinary man, who just wants to make sure that a woman like you doesn't end up in trouble."

"I won't."

"Ok good now did you remember which of us mentioned your sister's name?"

"I do and it was you not me."

She said flaring at him cursing under her breath as she waited him out, the urge to hang up even greater, but what if -is all she could think to,

He laughed though it was more of a small chuckle before then clearing his throat….

"I can only assure you that my clairvoyant faculties must have been working in top gear."

"There you go again making fun of me … no wonder I don't believe anything you say."

"Your comments have a charming pithiness."

He said his voice holding yet more amusement…

"Anyway," his voice sharpened, becoming serious once more "…what are your immediate plans?"

She dragged her errant thoughts of the Monte Generoso, to the forefront as her subconscious attempted to escape the necessity of answering his question. She wished she knew what her immediate plans were, for one she was not returning to New York anytime soon, well not until she got word from Mercedez. To go back home would be tantamount to confessing failure… and that was not her way or her cup of anything she hated failing even at the simplest of tasks, fuck that she was human. She cleared her throat….

"My plans are to go down to the dinning room and order something to eat and then come back to my room and sleep and hope this day was all a dream, hopefully you will have also have been a dream…" she answered seriously, hoping he would get the hint.

"Isn't that a little boring?"

"Excuse me Mr Thorpe but I am hungry, in fact famished, and I would like very much to be left alone, so find someone else to make your day and stay in the Swiss, I …"

"No wait don't hang up." he said urgently cutting her off "…just listen a minute Ms Carter I urge you to go home, you shouldn't have come here in the first place and …."

"There you said it to… you are warning me off which tells me you know a lot more, Mr Thorpe if its one thing I hate is liar's." she said as she felt the icy touch of an invisible hand clamp around her once more.

"Jocelyn stop reading your Nancy drew books and listen to me , if I told you I had a similar experience to what you are faced with right now, would you believe me when I say that I am only interested in your safety?"

"Maybe…..? Did you have a similar experience then?" she questioned

"Yes!"

"And what happened?" she pried further hoping to catch him in his lie

"Turns out the friend I came to help- was guilty of the accusations brought against them and I nearly lost my life trying to protect them."

"Well Dez didn't commit any crime..."

"How do you know? You haven't even seen her yet, and I doubt you will, soon…"

"Dez is not a criminal…"

"Neither was my friend…"

"Well I am sorry to hear that but your situation then and my situation now is two different things."

"No they aren't it's the same, my friend came over here on a vacation and got mixed up with the wrong people, they called me and I came over here like a fool because they were like the family I never had, and they didn't care about me in the end, I have life long scars now as a reminder ."

Her feelings towards him changed instantly…

Really Mr. Thorpe I am sorry to hear that but my sister does care about me as do I her and she wouldn't put me in danger… even if I am very capable of defending myself as you know I am a police officer in new York."

"That maybe, but you have no power here; the laws are very different here Jocelyn but I hope you're right,"

"I am,"

"And I will say it again, please be careful a young lady such as yourself shouldn't be out looking for your sister alone."

"I won't be I will wait for her to contact me."

"You could do the same in New York."

"Could have… should have… but I didn't I'm here now so I believe she will try to reach me here if she can."

"What do you mean if she can?" he said tone changing to one of utter concern.

"I am beginning to think that…" she paused and he could imagine her running her tongue across her luscious lips to moisten it just before her next word.

"That Dez has been abducted by… by somebody and I am also convinced Mr. Thorpe that you know more about this whole strange situation than your letting on."

"Sweetheart you have been watching to many twilight zones Alfred Hitchcock movies..." He mocked gently

Jocelyn suddenly felt uncomfortable, she suspected him yet she trusted him in some strange way, what the hell was wrong with her, was she being foolish, could it be some other factor? Self doubt for a moment then the shiver of suspicion once more strengthened….

"I suppose I should have expected you to say something like that." She retorted.

"There you go acting all melodramatic…" And he was sure she could pick up on the shift in his tone or was it annoyance at him-self.

"I am not and honestly I don't know what to think anymore, I only know I must find Inez. I am sure she needs me terribly, I just know she is in trouble and I am the only person she can turn to for help."

Almost without realizing it Jocelyn repeated Dez pathetic words during their brief conversation.

"Jocelyn I honestly think you're making a mistake, but I know I can't stop you."

"To damned right you can't… I am also wondering why it is you continue to pry into my personal life, why is it that you have chosen me to become infatuated with."

"Infatuated no sweetheart- I only wanted to be friends and I wasn't prying you told me because you know I mean you no harm, I do have that effect on people but you have cast me in the role of the enemy, Ciao… bella Donna….!" (Bye… beautiful woman)

Before she could respond the soft click of the receiver being replaced sounded in her ear. Slowly she replaced her own receiver as her eyes shadowed and her expression troubled.

John had made no reference to any future meetings or calls and momentarily a stab of regret fired in her. None the less she had the strangest impression she had not heard the last from him she wondered on when next their paths would cross hopefully and what would be the circumstances surrounding this unwarranted meeting. she for one hoped it would be the night they have a blissful night of passion which to her was hot, unbridled sex he was hot and she was hot and horny all now and her temperature was guaranteed to stay so until… the last time she was with a man was back in 2012 April and it was 2013 November.

Awaking the following morning in her room, which was taking on all the familiarity of home to her, she pondered the situation in which she found herself, Thorpe's words held more than a grain of commonsense. And she would not have admitted that to him one bit for the world. She was fast coming to the conclusion that she had been the victim of a hoax set for her by Dez.

Why her sister would do such a thing was beyond her imagination or maybe not perhaps if the grey eyed devil would stop crossing her mind she would fathom why. In this sunlit happy holiday city, forces might be at work with her creditable motives. The more she thought about it the more she was forced to the opinion that she had indeed overreacted to Dez call and the subsequent call from the stranger soon after. John Thorpe was right she was being melodramatic and she momentarily regretted her accusations against him.

He had only been- merely showing kind interest and the snub she had proffered was poor reward for his solicitude, but dammit that was the cop in her leading the way, not the woman, the woman was supremely horny and the damn woman was not suited for the situation at the moment as she was attracted to something in John Thorpe.

Detective Carter was the right person for the job, she sighed, she had spoken hastily and one would not expect him to be eager to receive another dose of the same medicine. Jocelyn slid her feet from beneath the warmth of the comforter and walked over to her window drawing the blinds open to look out through her window she had the most magnificent view from her room. It was the perfect early morning scene that you would only see in the movies.

The sun was just beginning to rise above the mountains, throwing a long sequenced ribbon of light across the smooth surface of the ocean. It must be very early; she looked at her wrist watch. Five o' clock, she grimaced slightly to herself. She would have to kill another two hours before she could go down to the breakfast room. And she was going to use the time in the meantime to think about her next course of action.

She hated that she was beginning to agree with John more and more that it would be wiser of her to return to New York on the earliest flight she could reserve a seat. The long journey back scarcely filled her with any enthusiasm she still felt travel weary and the anti climax of her arrival had done little to restore her flagging spirit. And yet she knew she had made the right decision to stay in the Swiss and see this trough. Mercedez needed her… she just knew she did or she would not have called her. She would not be able to relax to any great length as she would be worrying about Dez each passing day. She got in the shower, had most leisurely long shower before dressing in a pair of jeans, Tee and sneakers. After breakfast she would take a stroll along the beach while she considered what could have happened to Dez?

As she strolled along the beach after breakfast the fresh breeze ruffled her hair… the dappled sunlight caressing her face made her sigh for a moment. The waters of the beach seemed busier as a host of small crafts plied from one landing stage to another at the mountain villages which ran around the vast circumference of the water campione, morcate, gandria, as indicated by the map she occasionally looked at.

She heard the boatman calling out to attract the attention of the passing tourists. She veered away and up a small slope to sit under the magnolia trees. The air was heavily scented with linden and reveling in the beauty which invaded all her senses, she felt tension drift from her. She decided to find a café she could have a coffee at and continue to think of her situation.

She walked all the way into the colonnaded centre of town, where the hot, spicy smell of perfumes, tobacco and the smell of meat being cooked filled her senses but as she walked further into the area the scent of cheese and open barrels of wine mingled in an unforgettable aroma. She wondered from shop to shop all closed still as preparations were being made for the day, finally at last she found herself wondering around the Via Nassa and outside Vanini's.

She walked in admiring the shiny chocolate interior. She had not walked off her breakfast from earlier but she really felt like a cup of strong coffee which she welcomed, it was so nice she had to have it twice. A couple minutes later she looked at her watch and saw she had dawdled far longer than she expected. What if Dez had tried to call her and had been afraid to leave a message? She had to make a hasty retreat now, back to her hotel and ask in any case.

"Dezy…! Where have you been hiding yourself? I tried to ring you at Charlie's several times but he said he hadn't seen you either."

Gushed, the smiling face, of the dark haired girl who stood in front of Jocelyn happily, clearly she was a friend of Mercedez and Jocelyn didn't know what to say she was processing the thought and she grasped on to the mistaken olive branch it was the only way she could find out about Dez and what she was up to. The girl did not sound like she was a native of this country, she sounded American even better. She pushed the thought away to correct the girl on the mistaken identity.

Detective Carter could handle this; it was the only way she could manage to get away with this double act of deception? It would in any case depend on how well this girl knew Mercedez after all her and Mercedez could be mistaken for twins but there was some huge differences between them if you knew them both or see them together.

"Hello…" she left it hanging "I – I've been away for a few days I only got back last night."

"What a stroke of luck, are you still staying in Elias's villa?"

"Uh….no I actually went to visit my sister… and well when I came back I decided to book in at the resort."

And immediately she regretted telling her that bit of truth, she hoped the stranger would not try to seek Mercedez Smyth out there. She wondered who also were Charlie and Elias. And who was she to Mercedez?

"You did oh what a scream… I shan't tell Elias that though he has called already asking for you. He won't call up at his brother's place so I guess we will let him continue to think that you and Charlie have more than a fancy passing for each other. Only the other evening he said to me ….. '_Shila I'll kill Charlie if he harms Dezy in anyway'_. Dezy I really think he cares for you and he knows a lot more about his brother he isn't really jealous of you both just worried about you Dezy."

"Maybe… I don't know."

And at last she had a name to go with the face… 'Shila'

as her mind continued to work overtime processing her next move, had she said the right thing when she mentioned that two men were vying for Mercedez affection. This was a strange situation. Why didn't she just take the high road and tell Shila the truth and maybe she would tell her where she could find Mercedez?

"So how was your visit to the big apple?"

"Uh... Well I didn't see my sister, she was away on work and I stayed at her place for a couple days to think things over."

"Did you at least call your mother?"

"Yes… but I guess it was good that we all didn't meet." She said hesitantly

"Just as well Elias wouldn't thank you for bringing in a stranger, even if she is your sister."

"That's what I thought..."

Jocelyn said as she thought maybe it was the unknown Elias who had phoned her warning her not to come to Kefalonia?

"Anyways what do you mean my return being a stroke of luck, do you need to-?"

"I have been blocking for you for the last couple days and Elias was down to see me and said that if I saw you to ask you to get up by him, he would like to see you immediately its important and guess what he has lined up a large social occasion and that's what I meant when I said seeing you was a stroke of luck you can go to the masquerade ball or fancy dress as you call it."

"Ball…?"

"Yes-I think he expected you to appear soon and luckily he sent your gown to me you are to attend as a Victorian flower seller. You know a sort of William Etty painting he was a (British artist, between 1700-1800) he did a painting of a Miss Lewis as a Flower Girl." I saw the costume and I have to say the man knows what he wants and you have a gorgeous set of rack to work that look. I will send the dress up with a courier the minute I get home."

"Why is he choosing what I should attend as… it sounds very skimpy,"

Jocelyn said in a clipped edgy tone, hoping that shila didn't notice at her more fraudulent slip up.

Too late she did, she could tell by the way Shila's brows drew into a frown before she answered….

"If he doesn't know what you are dressed as he might not recognize you silly. And he is not likely to take chances. You know it's why he has chosen this rendezvous place with extra care…'The Villa Mirabella."

"The Villa Mirabella you say?"Jocelyn enquired. She was reading the tour guide earlier so she was actually testing a point.

"Yes you probably know it?" Shila asked.

"Yes the huge villa that stands back from view from afar it is seen but secluded by magnolias and poui blossom trees."

"Yes that's the one so I will tell Elias that you will be there at eight I won't say where you are I'll just say I spoke to you and you said you will come."

"Yes… you do that Shila."

And with a kiss on either side of the cheek and a wave of her hand Shila departed leaving Jocelyn still sitting at the table as an even more worried look crept into her eyes. She could not understand her reluctance to tell Shila that she was not Mercedez and further more why the hell had she accepted that invitation. Suppose this Elias guy figured out she wasn't Dez.

What if they had been intimate he would know something was different. Then why the hell did she feel like if she had told her the truth that Shila would have clammed up and not say so much and so little at the same time? It was a good thing and a bad thing at the same time. Dez would have some serious explaining to do before she popped to caps in her black ass just for all the trouble she was encountering on her behalf.

In the end as she walked back to the hotel she had established she had made a connection between Dez and Shila and the two mysterious men. It almost sounded to her as if Charlie had a hold over Dez, and if this Elias guy cared for her was she protecting him perhaps. And where did Shila stand in all this? As she neared her hotel, she wondered if she could get away pretending to be Dez tonight. It was a masquerade ball after all so it should be a snap, don't say much and don't get liquored up and keep her ear open for anything.

That sounded easy enough. Except Dez was the opposite of her, she would get drunk, and she would flirt a lot, closing her eyes and ears to everyone else around her as long as it suited her then, but one thing was sure as her anxiety increased; all was not well with Mercedez.

The village came into sight and Jocelyn heaved a hearty sigh. Side by side with Dez it was easier to note the differences in their appearances and personality, but she told herself reassuringly, the unknown Shila had clearly thought she was the real Dez. If the similarity in their looks could deceive one person then surely at a fancy dressed up party she could do the same

She was no longer convinced that Dez had played a prank on her. She was in trouble, probably in hiding as Elias and Charlie didn't know where she was and Dez needed her. What if these men had people looking for her and she was afraid to contact her. None the less it was evident that her friends had missed her presence and even she had no explanation to offer for her withdrawal from society. She hurried over to the reception to make enquiries of any missed call or anything left for her. There was none and the receptionist couldn't even smile in her face of disappointment, for he regarded her almost sympathetically an expression of understanding in his dark eyes.

Jocelyn smiled to herself she knew that look; she had done the same thing with to many victims. And in this case he would think it must be an affair of the heart. How mistaken he was. She was not here to secretly meet some lover, man or woman. She turned away from the desk almost into the arms of the tall stranger who stood waiting behind her.

"I am so sorry…."

She started to apologize, startled by the impact of the collision and the sudden electric shock her body received from the contact.

"I …."

The words faded on her lips as she found herself gazing up into grey eyes….

"You…!" she exclaimed aghast "…whatever are you doing here?

"I told you yesterday sweetheart that if all went well; I would get down to where you are."

He replied his hands still on her waist long after she had been steadied on her feet.

"So I decided to come straight here and surprise you with lunch of course that is if you let me take you out for lunch?"

He added slyly

"That is if I am free of course… isn't it Mr. Thorpe."

He nodded, bemused by the unexpected meeting. He was sure she had not thought of seeing him again and it would serve her right but it wouldn't be fair to him one bit. There was just something about her, and he was already getting into trouble with his handlers. But after listening in on her conversation with Shila, it was clear to him, that her sister was in some serious trouble if she was associating with the Burton twin brothers, they weren't good news at all.

He had been given further instructions to switch from shadowing her to becoming a friend, a close friend, even if it meant he had to use methods of seduction to get in good with her. Dammit he should have let John Reese handle this, he was sure that Reese with his not so talkative demeanor and cold ways would have more tactful ways to befriend her than getting into bed with her. For him it would only lead to complications, complications he didn't need, he liked her to much, but then again had she kept her beautiful apple in the big apple he could be somewhere else with less temptation.

Jocelyn had dismissed the thought that she would ever see him again after their last phone conversation... his sudden appearance had provided a welcome break from the previous preoccupation with the morning's events and she was trying to not let him see or feel the effect he was having on her. She noticed the receptionist from the corner of her eyes and immediately, sort- to put distance between them. He was studying them and her in particular, a moment ago she was most disappointed and now she had a smile on her face the size of the earth's equator belt.

Life as it seemed from behind the reception desk of any hotel, offered wide panoply of romantic attachments to the observer. Unable to not dredge up a valid excuse why she should refuse Thorpe's invitation, and even unsure as to why she should do so Jocelyn agreed reluctantly to meet him here in half an hour's time. And though she sorted distance he still kept her in his arms.

"You look pretty good to me just as you are sweetheart."

He said his admiration, clear in his eyes as he followed her gaze down the length of her curvy figure…

"…Then you show little sense of discrimination."

She said sharply as she moved out off his reach and towards the stairs. She took the quickest shower she ever had in an attempt to freshen herself and cool her rising temperature down and it wasn't after her long walk back to the hotel. Feeling in control and much cooler she changed into a two tone earthly color dress and strappy matching shoes and threw on a few bangles and an earth tone choker to match. She left her hair down. She wasn't dressing for a party or anything, but she didn't want him to think she only wore jeans busted in places as it was the fashion nowadays and t- shirt with sneakers.

Then again why the hell did she care less what he thought of her dress code? She knew why -she thought she should make him care. She finished of with a tip of lip gloss and thought there was no need for any additional makeup.

Thorpe was standing near the sliding doors, his expression serious, eyes shaded in thoughts which were clearly occupying all his attention. But even as Jocelyn wondered what could be provoking such intense concentration from him, she felt his eyes run up her entire body length. He had turned and was taking her in, his features lightened considerably as she approached and he stood as his face burst into more familiar lines of the man who she met days ago. He held out his hand to her and spun her around as his lips pursed into a silent whistle of approval.

"This I take is your own sense of discrimination?" he asked voice husky somewhat still taking in her appearance before his eyes connected with hers after he'd complimented her

"Yes I take you like?" she replied sassily

"Did you do this for me?" he wished it was so

"You wish."

"I did wish-" he teased mercilessly.

"Then wait for that shooting star who knows_"

"I like the way you dress, and I should warn you I will have to be fighting of every red blooded Italian man for miles around."

He said closely to her ear inhaling deeply that exotic perfume she wore.

He took her by the elbow and led her out the door. Jocelyn paused as they reached his car throwing him a surprised glance from wide eyes.

"Aren't we eating here?"

"Certainly not now we aren't I want all of Kef to see you in that ravishing outfit."

She laughed passing him as he opened the door for her. She got into the low sports car parked near the entrance when he got in she turned towards him with another surprised look.

"It's not mine it's a rental."

"How'd you know what I was going to ask?"

"Perché è scritto sul tuo bel volto" he said in fluent Italian which meant in English (Because it's written on your beautiful face_)

"Please translate I am very rusty with the language."

She replied with a small smile of shyness.

Instead he winked at her and started the car before carefully pulling away from the curb as he eased down the narrow winding road, easing further into the normal speed limit as though familiar with the road well before. She noted the way he handled the car expertly and it seemed he was taking them to the outskirts of the town.

"Where are we going?" she asked after a few minutes keeping her eyes on the road and not on him.

"Ticino..."

"Seems like you are well acquainted with this region of Ticino…."

"What makes you say or think so?"

"Well you seem to display no hesitation in finding your way around these narrow streets."

"I told you I was here before to help a friend I just did not explain what area."

And for the rest of the drive they were both content to drive in silence the tervana to which he took them was perched high on the hill above the ocean. He chose a table on the veranda outside where it was sheltered from the sun's relentless ray and she was glad she wore this dress or she'd be feeling really hot in a jeans.

The canopy of green vines overhead entwined to strong bonds so when the wind blew it didn't whip from side to side. It ran along the surrounding wall as the bougainvillea encroached alongside in a brilliant display of colors which vied with the Madonna blue of the water and cloudless sky.

The place was beautiful and the main attraction would be the flowering trees and flowers that grew on the same ground. She spotted the growing hibiscus now in bloom some opened and some closed they were of the palest pink to a deep, deep rose color. Jocelyn smiled gently to herself.

"Why do you smile?" Thorpe asked observing her the whole time she was observing her surroundings.

"I was just wondering if this was a painting I would believe the artist had added a few towels of his or her imagination of bright colors which were not actually there in reality." She said.

"I know what you mean it all seems a little larger than life doesn't it?"

Jocelyn nodded suddenly losing interest in the panoramic view spread out before them she had other more pressing problems and they all lead back to her sister Inez.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You want to know how many languages I speak."

"You said you know six different languages, now that you mention it, what are they?"

"English, French, Italian, German, Romanian, Chinese,"

"Impressive… so can I ask you my question now?"

"Can I hop like a Kangaroo…?"

He supplied getting her to chuckle softly before sobering up,

"I am serious_" she said

"Okay ask_" he replied focusing his sole attention on her

"I thought your eyes were grey?"

"Maybe, but I wear contacts sometimes."

"Are you wearing them now?'

"Don't you like them?"

"That's not what I was asking."

"I know but do you like them or not?"

"Yes..."

Well then it's settled."

"No it isn't you have not answered my question."

"Would it matter if I was wearing them or not_?"

"Look just, forget I asked ok."

"Forgotten already_" He said cheekily

And she clenched her jaw to stop herself from saying something out of order.

Sensing her withdrawal Thorpe picked up his menu as she did and often cast speculative glances at her over the top of his menu

"What do you fancy to eat?" he asked her

Jocelyn shrugged her appetite diminished and the thought of food was almost nauseating to her. She wished she had not accepted this invitation to lunch with him now. The contrariness of her own emotions angered her. It was like she was thinking with her second head if it could be called that. She asked herself silently what the hell, was the matter with her as she sneaked a look over at her very delicious, teasing handsome companion dressed in jeans, T- shirt and a blazer jacket, looking like a true European.

The man was like sin walking on two legs, he was tempting her to do all sort of things out of her character. Jumping him for starters right here was at the top of her list. She wanted to feel his lips on hers and those strong hands that held her earlier she wanted them on her again in more intimate places. Frustrated with her-self and not trusting her voice she said with her eyes she hoped

"You choose for me."

"Ok_"

She nodded her head and put down her menu.

He grinned and in fluent Italian gave their order to the waiter. The service was swift and efficient the food appetizing and delectable, the white wine he ordered cool and refreshing

Gradually her inner tension dispersed in the relaxing ambience of the place and his company though she shifted several times in her seat uncomfortably whenever she had a rude thought about him touching some part of her body. Then he suddenly had to spoil the whole afternoon and their truce by bringing her back to reality with his next question.

"Any news of your sister…? Has she tried to contact you?"

Jocelyn shook her head not trusting to answer him, and why the hell was he so interested in Inez's whereabouts? Could she really trust him, she felt he knew more and yet he said he didn't.

"Is something the matter you have been very quiet?"

"No nothing is the matter." she said unwillingly

"You still think your sister is going to show up?"

"Why shouldn't she_" Jocelyn spoke defensively "_she was the one that asked me to join her here and she may not be here now but she will show up eventually?"

"And also if I understand correctly led you to believe that she was staying in a hotel that never had any record of her being here…."

He did have a point and again she shifted uncomfortably in her seat he was right of course and she should stop being on the defensive with him.

"There's something terribly wrong John."

She burst out surprising herself by the wealth of relief she experienced as she shed the load of her problems.

"I believe Dez is in trouble of some sort and I must try to help her." She said finally

"I would have thought you in a better situation to help her back home." He said … "you being a police officer and all and she being an American citizen, your embassy could have helped."

"I can't see how you can figure that out, the thing is I am nearer to her here."

"And I can't quite see how you figure out that you are better off here knowing that you are powerless much worse you haven't seen or heard from her at all. For all you know she may have returned to New York."

"I don't think so."

"What makes you say that?" he asked sharply

Jocelyn knew she was in deep and she might as well tell him about her morning besides he couldn't stop her from going. Her emotions raw, fear clutching her heart in cold icy dread. He ordered coffee before giving her an answer.

"So let me get this straight, your mad idea is to pretend to be Mercedez and go to this…" he paused in repeating all that was said already before… his tone delayed and manner disapproving like it was all new …news to him "…this fancy dress affair?"

She only nodded. Then added ….

"It's a link don't you see and at least I shall be able to meet a few of her friends and find out things… anything."

She gulped throat suddenly feeling dry.

"This is pure madness." He snapped

"…Jocelyn I beg you to go home before you get into a mess you can't get out off. I believe that you're a smart woman and you know that this situation is definitely beyond your reach."

"Then you admit that you think this whole thing is wrong and Dez is in trouble?"

"No I do not admit any such thing. I think your imagination is working overtime, you are no Agatha Christie."

"Then why do you talk about me getting into a mess I can't handle?" she demanded

He sighed heavily speaking patiently as if to a child

"My dear Jocelyn I…"

"Look let's cut out the terms of endearment ok I am neither yours nor dear to you."

She interrupted sharply.

"So don't give me that patronizing speech as though you are speaking to a child, don't let the nice clothes fool you I'm a lot tougher than I look."

"I am sorry… but I am still convinced that this is all some huge fantasy of yours that Dez is in trouble. Don't you see you re making a mountain out of a mole hill?"

"Well then if you are done with the clichés I would like to return to the hotel now Mr. Thorpe."

"So now it's Mr. Thorpe? But as you wish Ms Carter_"

He said rather coldly catching her off guard. He signaled for the check and settled the bill quickly. She led the way out and he followed, he opened her door and slammed it after her and getting in he started the car without so much as looking at her.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem, except that I think you're being singularly stupid and to use another cliché jumping in where fools dare to thread. I just am afraid you are stepping into a situation you won't find so easy to get out off."

"But if it's all down to my over worked imagination then I don't see how I am stepping into a situation john. You seem to be contradicting yourself, but don't worry dad I'll be careful."

That was the last thing they said to each other in the car as he sped back to the hotel, he pulled up exactly opposite the doors, got out, opened her door and closed the door he didn't even bother to escort her into the foyer and again he made no reference to any further meetings. He stopped took her hand and brought it to his lips

"Loyal Jocelyn….."

He commented

"I hope your sister appreciates how much you love her and the risk you are taking to find her on your own. So this is where I hope you find her soon swee- …ciao."

He was in his car and driving away before she could respond, he drove off she realized and out of her life and possibly for good. She asked herself if it was for good and was surprised by the unexpected sense of loneliness which assailed her.

Thorpe paced the length of his small office, restlessly as he listened to Finch. The man was sometimes impossible; he was getting paid to do a job, but not enough to handle a woman like Jocelyn Carter. He tried the friendly approach and it back fired no amount of warning would get her to leave she was intent on seeing this thing through and the bloody woman had no idea just how fucked her sister situation was.

"Finch I am sorry, but I can't do this anymore, I like a good fight once in a while, but this is bigger than Ms Carter and Ms Smyth. Ms Smyth really is in a lot of trouble and I wouldn't know here to begin to search for her and Ms Carter doesn't want to see me anymore, I can't keep following her in case she decided to report me to the authorities and I don't need that sort of trouble."

"Mr. Thorpe that is not my concern, what matters is that Ms Carter gets back to the states alive."

"Well then you need to get Mr. Reese on the job."

"Mr. Reese has some things he's working on at the moment, so I am afraid you're going to have to use more persuasive charms and get back in good with Ms Carter, you have to get her to see that she needs you."

"Needs me_ that woman would rather shoot my fucking brains out than admit that she needs me and I am not sure that my charms are working on her, maybe she is into those men rough around the edges like her."

"And Mr Reese would be better suited how?"

"He's a much more shameless flirt than I, doesn't have a scar on his face and he has that brooding look that any woman seems to like, and he's just much more impressionable than I… looks better in a suit to, and he wouldn't have to say much, he'd handle her caveman style."

"All good points still not a good enough reason for Mr. Reese to step in just yet."

"I am not going to that fancy ball that's a big fucking NO."

"I wasn't going to ask you to attend, but you will however make sure that Ms Carter gets back to her hotel in one piece, and alive."

"Hopefully I don't kill her first, damn woman is driving me up a fucking wall, with her I'm so tough speech and melodramatic theatrics."

"Mr. Thorpe, Mr Reese assured me that you were the right man for the job, had I known that you would be this whiny I would have insisted that Mr Reese do the job or someone else, and in conclusion to your bitchiness and sensitive nature, I am inclined to agree that you don't dislike her but that you actually like her."

"Do you now, well then Finch when was the last time you had to shadow a very beautiful and desirable woman...?"

"If I supplied an answer to that then we would both think..."

"Come on, I know you do,"

"Good day Mr. Thorpe, keep us updated will you." Finch said ending the video feed.

"Reese you fucking ass, what the hell have you gotten me into?"

"_Nothing out of the ordinary, you have been on harder jobs than this… you have done this before in far worst situations_?"

"Yeah I have, but I didn't want to sleep with any of them." Thorpe raged.

"_What's so different about her?"_

"Everything, she's not a damsel in distress that's for sure."

"_Is that it?"_ Reese said quietly

"No, but I find this though girl persona is a huge turn on, the sex with her would be amazing, both of us fighting for control."

"_Then don't sleep with her."_

"Easier said than done and I am not like you, John Thorpe is the sociable guy and a trustworthy guy."

"_I could take over the job you know if it's going to be a problem for you."_

"No- stay put… I can do this, I can resist sleeping with her, infact I think I am going to find some broad and hook up with her while Ms Carter is at the mask ball. You know have a little fun… after all I am a very sociable guy, and I won't worry too much since I've got ears on her, so if anything comes up I will know… yeah-its fine."

"_Good, because if you screw up this job, you're done for okay, I will personally see to it, no hard feelings though right?"_

"None, it's your job to fix things."


	4. NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER

sbedrocks 9/25/13 . chapter 3

This is not a review.

This is addressed TO Sb COWARD... whatever.

You're very intent of taking the bleeding piss out of me. I told you i am sorry i ended the story what more do you want? you can read the same story here or whatever, even if neyotubes has changed the title and a few wordings, why are you still so bitter and angry m8. If not then stop harassing my m8, let her post the story n peace without you trying to mess with her.

I have gotten all your email's I just don't have anything to say to you, i am certainly no coward and i wish you would just get over the whole damn thing since no one else is complaining about me pulling the story, i guess they probably following it here different title and all. the only reason she isn't updating is because i told her not to and I would have a word with you. don't post your hate here or your stupid comments.

So PLEASE just stop with the crank stuff yeah. I get that you're in luv with me but i don't feel the same about you. I couldn't possibly since I LUV MY NIKE'S MORE. We could have been really good m8's at best.

* * *

.

* * *

I would have liked to share the last 2 emails I received from SB, the comments and unwarranted bashing of SB is just pathetic. She however does not wish to share it, and has asked me to not post any more of the story since the stalker says they will continue to bash the story and me and her ( and i don't want to focus on such negative comments).

I certainly don't want to resort to petty arguments here, so i am working on my own story, SB will beta for me. So hater (I know who you are) but lets keep this professional- whoever you are i am done with the story, like SB said your problem is with her, i'm just sorry you couldn't let it go, story would have been a great read.

I would have gotten you banned or something from the site, but SB said you would have just created a new account or post anonymously, which is true, so reporting you won't do any of us any favors.

Sorry to everyone who started re-reading or now reading the story following etc.

HATER i hope you're proud of yourself.


End file.
